Welcome To Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The dead don't always stay dead... and as always, the past doesn't stay in the past and when Billy Grey is on a warpath, there's two options and one choice. Choose wisely, everyone. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Somehow… he wasn't dead._

 _The throbbing headache he had made him wish he was though but Billy Grey was painfully alive._

" _H… help me…" Billy says weakly._

" _It's okay, you've been out for a long time." The nurse, who to Billy, looked to only be in her early 20s, says. Her dark blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail and she had grey blue eyes. Billy thought she was cute but he liked dark haired girls better, he had a weakness for them._

" _How…" Billy tries to ask, trying to recollect his memory. The last he remembered was being in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. Glancing at a nearby calendar, he saw the year as 2017… he had spent 9 years in a coma and where was he now?_

 _A glance outside his window showed no snow like usual this time of year… he wasn't in Alderney, he doubted he was even on the east coast anymore._

 _But there was one thing he didn't doubt… Johnny was somewhere and Billy wanted revenge…_

46 year old Billy Grey had hidden his face with the help of a hooded jacket as he walked through the streets of Los Santos, looking for a form of transportation… he normally preferred a motorcycle but anything was okay with him now, he just needed something that was faster than walking or running.

It was as he had gotten into a nondescript black Declasse Premier that he heard two voices and his head snapped up… one he easily recognised as Johnny's but the other one was unfamiliar to him. The girl seemed to share some similarities with Billy's former childhood friend Gionna… and the second Billy looked at the petite brunette across the street, he could tell she and Johnny were close.

' _Can't exactly blame him, she's damn beautiful.'_ Billy thought, smirking. But it was as she turned towards the car that he ducked.

"Carly, you okay?" Johnny asks, resting his hand on Carly's back as she lightly played with the hem of her navy racerback tank top. Carly knew something was wrong, she knew that feeling of being watched

"I thought that I saw someone watching us… but he's not now." Carly says, the two getting on Johnny's Hexer and leaving. It was when they were gone that Billy sat up.

"Need to fucking be careful, she almost saw me." Billy says quietly, starting up the Premier and driving off at a normal speed.

But he couldn't believe what he had seen… at the oldest, she looked 20. He figured there was an angry relative of hers out there who hated the relationship, there had to have been.

Now all Billy had to do was find the angry relative.

Billy kept driving until he was forced to slam on the brakes as a red Bodhi was blocking the road, its driver yelling at another driver who had gotten out of the black Obey Tailgater.

"For the last fucking time, she's an adult! Her life is her choice, Trevor!" The dark haired green eyed man yelled at the first driver, a man about the same height as Billy but less muscular.

"It's not fucking right, Michael! She's your damn daughter, for fuck's sake!" The slimmer driver yelled at the second one, Billy smirking as he put it together.

But right now, both had seen him and Trevor reached for his Combat Pistol… thinking quickly, Billy sped up and hit Trevor with the car before driving off and leaving a shocked Michael behind.

Michael looked down at Trevor, trying to decide what would be right… Trevor had hurt Carly repeatedly, showed no remorse.

But it wasn't always like that… Trevor did love Carly at one point.

Michael was not remorseless… he grabbed his phone and dialed 911, Trevor looking at him.

"Thank… you…" Trevor manages to say through his pain, Michael glaring at him.

"I ain't doing it for you. Death by reckless driver wouldn't bring resolution to anyone you've hurt." Michael growled before the call went through. "I need an ambulance outside the Vanilla Unicorn, a man has been hit by a car and the driver took off… license plate? I only caught a glimpse of the half of it, S0E… car is a black Declasse Premier, couldn't exactly see the driver." He says.

Billy slammed on the brakes at the LS River, jumped out and ran to the back. Pulling the sleeves of his jacket up as best as he could to avoid fingerprints, he put his hands on the car and pushed it forward, running behind it to give it some speed before pushing it over the edge.

The car exploded as soon after colliding with the concrete, Billy jumping back.

"Well, fuck… there goes that plan." Billy whispers before leaving the burning car behind.

But he had always had some crazy plan in mind if his first one backfired… and he just had to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight fluttered through the curtains of Johnny and Carly's bedroom… but the phone ringing was what woke Johnny up, Carly pulling the covers over her head and Johnny reached over Carly and answered the cordless phone.

"You just couldn't let things settle down, you had to go and put Trevor in the hospital, didn't you?!" K8lynn screamed furiously.

"Have you been smoking something, K8lynn? What are you talking about?" Johnny asks sleepily, rubbing his right hand up and down Carly's back as she tried to block out the yelling.

"One of you ran him down and left him in the street outside his own strip club!" K8lynn yells, Carly pulling the covers off of her head.

Without a word, Johnny handed the phone to Carly because he thought Carly would talk to K8lynn.

Instead, Carly hung up before putting the phone back on the bedside table… she was sick of every accusation K8lynn threw at her and every excuse K8lynn had for Trevor. Carly stretched back out next to Johnny and rested her head over his heart as he wrapped his arms around her… he was concerned, it wasn't like Carly to hang up on a friend without saying anything.

"It's driving you crazy, isn't it? The constant hell from them." Johnny says, Carly nodding as she buried her face into his torso when he kissed the top of her head.

Trevor would never admit that he screwed things up long before the Ludendorff bank job… instead, he just saw himself as someone who was trying to correct mistakes, as he described. He also wouldn't admit the truth and when Carly and Johnny went digging for answers, they had found them.

A woman named Charlotte Salzer, a woman Trevor had fallen for while in Germany in 2007 and for a while, things were good for him… until she was murdered by someone who's brother Trevor had killed during a bank job in 1991.

Of course, Carly hadn't told Trevor that she knew now… and she never intended to. Trevor was never honest with her when she asked him why he was trying to pull her away from Johnny so he didn't deserve to know that they knew now.

But keeping the truth was driving Carly mad… she hated keeping secrets but the resulting explosion of events after Trevor found out about Brad was disturbing enough.

At Mount Zonah, K8lynn walked back into Trevor's room as he looked up at her. His right arm, right leg and fingers on his right hand were broken badly, Trevor would take up to a year to recover fully.

"One of those fuckers admit it?!" Trevor demands.

"Flat out denied it. Carly didn't even say a damn thing, just hung up!" K8lynn says angrily, dialing Carly's cell phone number and getting an automated message.

" _This number has been disabled. If you believe this message to be in error, please hang up and try again."_

"Fucking bitch!" K8lynn mutters before she hung up.

Out on the patio of their house and with a red robe thrown on over her white satin cami and red and white plaid pajama shorts, Carly looked out over at the ocean with a half empty cup of green tea in her right hand.

She still had that feeling that she and Johnny were being watched last night… and she had caught a quick glance at the man. A brown beard with grey in it, brown eyes and a look in his eyes that pierced through to her soul…

Carly only knew about one man that fit that description because Johnny had told her… Billy Grey. And from what Johnny had told Carly, Billy was about as damn insane as Trevor.

Carly finished her cup of green tea and went back into the house, going into the kitchen and washing the cup out… before smiling when she felt Johnny's arms wrap around her waist and set the cup in the drainer before turning and standing up on her tiptoes, the two kissing.

 **Meanwhile…**

Out in the downtown area after having hid out in a homeless camp last night, Billy was once again searching for a vehicle… and thinking back to what life was like over 20 years ago…

" _You're insane, you know that?" 14 year old Gionna asks with a slight laugh after she and Billy had commandeered a speedboat from the Hove Beach area and sped out into the water, a few miles off the coast before Billy stopped the boat and motioned for her to sit closer to him._

 _Gionna did so and Billy carefully hugged her… before the two let go and he handed her a beer from the six pack he bought earlier, Gionna opening it as Billy opened one himself and the two started drinking._

 _But after the first few sips, Gionna started drinking it a little too quickly and Billy started patting her on her back as she coughed._

" _Easy now, don't choke on it. You okay?" Billy says, Gionna nodding after she stopped coughing._

" _Yeah… damn good stuff." Gionna says, carefully finishing the beer._

" _I always know how to get the best kind of beer… just don't tell Johnny that you've been drinking or he'll rip my fucking head off, little one." Billy says as he finished his beer, Gionna resting her head on Billy's right shoulder. "Hitting your bloodstream already?" He asks the 4'11" brunette._

" _I'm good, just… feeling relaxed." Gionna says, feeling the stress of the long day melting away… but night would soon be upon her and just a month into 1995, she still couldn't shake the persistent night terrors that plagued her sleeping mind since that night nearly two years ago._

 _Billy pressed his lips to Gionna's forehead in a gentle kiss, hoping that she stayed relaxed…_

Those memories made Billy feel like Gionna had betrayed him all those years ago… first with Dominic, then Terry and then Claude.

But Gionna's actions towards Billy was only part of the reason Billy had fixated himself towards destroying Johnny and Carly.

Even if Billy didn't know Carly personally, something about her sparked those old feelings he once directed towards Gionna after catching her with Dominic…

" _Let him go, now!" Gionna growled after pressing the blade of her knife to Billy's throat, Billy letting go of 17 year old Dominic, whose nose was broken._

" _Got a problem, you crazy fucker?!" Dominic asks after resetting his nose and lightly grabbing Gionna's left hand as she still aimed the knife at Billy._

" _You're damn right there's a problem, she's a fucking kid!" Billy yells as The Things (That) I Used To Do by Stevie Ray Vaughan blared from the jukebox nearby as the three were in Comrades Bar._

" _I ain't no fucking kid, Billy! And you don't get to control my life so fuck off out of here!" Gionna says in a controlled but angry tone._

 _Billy tried to grab her but Dominic slammed his right fist into Billy's face as Gionna put the switchblade in her coat pocket after folding it up._

" _You even put your fucking hands on her, you'll end up fucking dead asshole!" Dominic yells, Billy brushing the blood away from his nose and leaving as Gionna grabbed a washcloth that Mickey the bartender handed her and pressed it to Dominic's nose._

" _I'm okay, babe… but Billy needs to control himself." Dominic says before the two left and headed to Dominic's Turismo, Gionna helping him into the passenger seat before heading to the driver's side as Dominic buckled himself up and closed the passenger's door._

" _He's gonna get his stupid ass killed one day. And don't fight me on this, he punched you right in the damn nose." Gionna says, starting up the Turismo's engine after buckling up and closing the driver's door, pulling away from the curb and driving towards Schottler Medical._

 _She only had a permit and could barely see because of the heavy snow but Dominic was in no condition to drive so she had no choice._

 _Billy looked angrily as the car was disappearing down the street… he hated that the two young lovers were together._

 _And the reason he did was because he wanted Gionna all to himself._


End file.
